1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally directed to the on-demand delivery and processing of codeless programs and program-compatible applications on any machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to execute an application on a machine, it must be specifically designed and implemented for that particular machine. For example, different versions of a software application must be created to work on both the Microsoft Windows™ operating system and Mac OS™. Virtual machines have mitigated this issue to an extent. Specifically, a virtual machine is a software simulation of an abstract or real machine that is generally different from the machine on which it is being executed. A virtual machine allows a software application designed for the virtual machine to be run on each machine on which the virtual machine is installed and executed, regardless of the machine's particular architecture. However, currently, there is no way to allow programs and applications to be transferred, on-demand, from machine to machine while preserving their processing or execution states across those different machines. In addition, there is currently no way to execute a program and application on any machine, e.g., from an appliance controller (e.g., home thermostat) to a mobile device (e.g., smart phone). For instance, conventional home thermostats cannot act as a virtual machine running a Windows™ application.